Kill the Hindrance
by Kowaba
Summary: Leone was never one to leave a man behind on a mission, but what if that man has something that she just cannot keep her eyes off of? Tatsumi has a problem and Leone knows just how to take care of it. Request from Natsu is Awesome.


**Leone Ga Kill**

 ** _A/N:_** **So this was done by request of Natsu is Awesome. On a scale of one to ten he's about a -6/10. But he deserves a chance so go check him out. This takes place about episode 6.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own the Akame Ga Kill series or any characters in said series.**

 ** _Warnings:_** **OOC**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m._** **" - Place Setting**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Capital City, Red Light District, Friday 10:38 p.m._**

"So..." Tatsumi started as he looked to his blonde companion. "This is the infamous red light district?" He asked. While it was blatantly obvious that it was the red light district, he needed some line to spur up conversation.

"It makes me a bit nervous..." The brown haired assassin said in all honesty, a little irked by how casually these people were committing such taboo out in public. Women were smoking, men were casually groping women, and said women were either really enjoying it or just putting up a facade to attract a potential customer for the hour.

This setting was vastly different from his home village.

Leone chuckled and nudged him with her elbow. "I like your honesty, it's pretty cute." The blonde admitted.

Tatsumi blushed a little at that, still a little unused to her teasing nature. "T-Thanks."

"But it's time to get to work Tatsumi, those debts aren't going to repay themselves." She told him before punching her fists together in excitement, ready to get to the pummeling.

"Great! Who's our first target? Just tell me where he is and I'll bust the door down!" Tatsumi said with a smile. However, that smile quickly went away when Leone started to laugh. "What? Is there something on my face?" He asked.

Leone just smirked. "Nothing's on your face, I just think it's cute that you think you're ready to handle a mission of my caliber by just breaking in!" She laughed again.

Tatsumi was overcome with embarrassment and looked down in despair.

The taller woman just swatted him on the shoulder. "Oh don't worry Tatsumi, you're a vital part of the plan! You're going to be the bait!" She revealed with a glistening smile.

"Awesome!" Tatsumi was rid of his dark clouds. However, his restored pride was short lived when he fully registered the rest of her sentence. "Wait, what do you mean by bait?" He asked.

Leone laughed once more, crossing her arms under her immense bust. "I'm gonna use you to lure out those creepy pervs in that prostitute den over there." She informed, pointing to the building across from the one they were currently on top of.

Tatsumi blushed deeply as he looked through the window and saw the scantily clad women in there, enjoying their time. "Pass?" He asked to which she just shook her head.

"C'mon Tatsumi, Mine even picked out the robe!" Leone chided as she pulled a loose, pink robe out from behind her back and dangled in front of his face as if it were a present of some sort.

"..." Tatsumi remained silent.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"He's so cute!" A beautiful woman cooed as Tatsumi was pushed past her.

"Oh look at those big green eyes! They're adorable!" Another woman fawned over him.

However, soon the woman began to ignore his more innocent charms and instead chose to focus on the more vulgar attributes.

"Look at those muscles." An older woman licked her lips sensually. "They're so defined."

"Thats a face I could sit on~" A younger but still experienced woman leered at him.

More and more women began to lay their hands on him as two women pushed him further into the crowd of prostitutes. Tatsumi blushed and tried to get them off of him, not to be rude but to save himself from the possible diseases or viruses that would come from interacting with ladies of the night.

"Make way!" Came the resounding holler from a tall woman, so tall that she stood one or two heads above the others, and she was carrying a tray of drinks with her. "The masters demand that you enjoy a glass of our finest liquor before meeting with them in the show room. After all, you can't select a girl without a smile on your face!" She said.

"That's right Celeste! Let's get this party started!" One of the women pushing him said, her voice smelled heavy with opium. From the looks of it, she was just about strung out on it.

Tatsumi just frantically waved his hands in front of his face. "No, no thanks! I'm fine!" He protested, preferring to remain sober so that when it was time, he could help Leone out.

Several hands started to slip into his robe, causing him to squirm at the foreign sensation of a stranger's hands on his body.

"Fuck that!" A brown haired girl said. "Get wasted! I want you to be completely fucked!"

Without his consent, the tall woman carrying the tray of drinks took one glass off of the tray. "Someone open his mouth!" She commanded to which her orders were followed without protest. When he tried to shut his mouth, they simply pinched his nose causing him to nearly suffocate so he had to open his mouth to breathe. That was when she put the glass to his lips and titled it up, causing the clear liquor to rush down into his mouth and throat.

The alcohol burned his mouth, really burned it. Normally he could stand the taste of alcohol but that was when he did it in his own leisure, not when he was forced into drinking it. He was unprepared and had to digest the clear fluid less he drown himself.

"Ugh..." Tatsumi groaned when he breathed in, feeling degraded.

More and more hands were forced onto him and more and more drinks were forced into him, prepping him for what was to come by making him extra tipsy. His throat, as well as some of his limbs, were starting to get really, really numb. With such heavy eyelids and blurry vision, Tatsumi cursed himself for letting him fall this far under their spell. At this rate he would be no help to anyone.

"Le... Leone..." Tatsumi slurred drunkly, now heavily relying on the arms of the women around him.

"I think he's about out of it!" A woman named Dede commented. "Soon we'll have a fresh, new boy to offer the slavers."

"I can already smell that sweet reward money~" A woman cooed. "I'm going to buy so much dope!"

"Leone..." Tatsumi's head fell forward after he uttered the woman's name, displaying that he had lost the battle with the spiked drinks that were forced upon him. He only wished that Night Raid would forgive him of this failure, that is, if he ever saw them again.

"He's out for the count!" Celeste cheered.

"I'll bring him to our masters!" Some prostitute shouted.

"No I will!" Another shouted.

"Shut up Dana! If anyone's getting favor with our masters, it's gonna be me!" The first woman yelled back.

"Over my dead body, Audrey!" Dana refuted.

Like the wind, a body rolled swiftly into the room from the nearby window, softly tumbling in front of the crowd of women to stop them from reaching the back. The figure stayed low to the ground for a few seconds before picking themselves back up.

"No one's taking him anywhere!" The lone figure declared.

"Oh yeah?" Dede asked with a snobbish and arrogant look on her face.

"Says who?" Audrey snarled.

The figure stood tall above the rest, revealing themselves to be none other than Leone!

"Says me!" The blonde lion jabbed a thumb at her chest. "You pushovers are probably so weak that I won't have to activate my teigu!" Leone taunted. "Now give me the boy and I'll leave you unharmed!" Leone said.

The lecherous women all took defensive stances around the ones carrying the unconscious hero.

Leone cracked her knuckles. "Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to kick your asses after all..." She said in an annoyed tone.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Capital Park, Friday 11:54 p.m._**

"Ugh... my head..." Tatsumi groaned as he felt a numbing sensation throughout his whole body. Where was he? Why was he so numb? How come he couldn't see anything? Why did it feel like two heavy bags of sand were sitting on his eyes?

A light chuckle and the heaving of those heavy weights on his eyes alerted him. "Well lookie who's woken up." A low, seductive voice purred like a cat would.

And just like that, Tatsumi knew exactly whose lap he was resting in.

"Leon, please let me go." He pleaded to which Leone once again chuckled. "And get your boobs out of my sight!" Tatsumi commanded.

Reluctantly, Leone leaned back, letting Tatsumi see his surroundings once her bodacious cans were out of his way. However, when the brunette tried to move his body, he found that he couldn't. This caused him to slowly submerge himself in a state of panic but fortunately for him, Leone kept him from freaking out.

"Dude." She started off coolly. "Relax, you were drugged." The busty blonde revealed.

"What?!" Tatsumi hollered. "What do you mean I was drugged?! How can I relax when you just told me I was drugged?!"

"Well it's not big deal. It's over isn't it? You're safe aren't you?" Leone asked in an annoyed tone.

That didn't help the poor man at all. He knew that she was using him as bait but he didn't plan on being drugged and possibly raped!

"I can never trust you again..." Tatsumi sulked.

Leone laughed once more. "Well you kinda have to cause we got a big- no, huge, problem on our hands. Actually it's more like a 'you' problem but I need to get my hands on it if we're going to make it back to HQ." The teigu user said with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"What problem?" Tatsumi blanched, already knowing that he wouldn't like it one bit.

The blonde woman gave him an impish smile and pointed down at his trousers. With a confused look, Tatsumi looked where she as pointing before his mouth opened in realization.

"Oh..." He sighed. "That is a problem..."

Tatsumi had no clue as to whether he should be embarrassed or ashamed. It would seem as though those whores had also mixed in some sort of men's performance enhancer and Tatsumi was currently suffering it's effect. In laymen's terms, Tatsumi had a huge boner that was causing his pants to tent.

When he realized what Leone was implying when she said she needed to get her hands on the problem, Tatsumi immediately denied her. "No! No! No! Absolutely not!" He said.

Leone pouted. "Aww what? Why not? I seriously think I can help you, little bro!" Leone defended.

Still, Tatsumi did not give in. "Don't you 'little bro' me! You just said you wanted to touch my junk! That's so uncool!" The teigu-less assassin replied.

Leone rolled her eyes. "Tatsumi, seriously. I can't carry you while you have this boner." The blonde stated.

"And why not?" He asked calmly.

"Because..." Leone snaked her arms around him and picked him up in the bridal style fashion. "Your little soldier is poking me in my boob, that's very distracting."

Tatsumi didn't look convinced. "You're telling me that a highly trained assassin, such as yourself, cannot concentrate when a man is aroused?" Tatsumi said blandly.

"Well maybe Akame or Mine could, but I'm different." The teigu user smirked.

He arched a brow in question. "How so?"

"My teigu grants me abilities and senses akin to a lioness', so when I sense a male is in heat..." Leone leaned down to his ear and let out her long, warm tongue to lick it. "I can't help but want to mate..." The blonde lioness purred.

With surprising stubbornness, Tatsumi refused. "No!"

Leone just shrugged and stood up. "Well alright, guess you're just gonna have to lay here till you can move again." She sighed.

"What? What about 'no man left behind'?" Tatsumi squealed.

"We don't follow that, we're assassins dummy!" Leone responded.

' _Dammit! I don't want to lay here for who knows how long! But I also don't want Leone to see my dick! Oh man, I'm in a pickle...'_ Tatsumi quickly went over his options in his head.

"Clock's ticking Tatsumi, I'm getting impatient." Leone smirked, knowing that she was backing him into a corner.

"F-Fine..." Tatsumi relented, deciding to give into the blonde haired assassin. "Do what you want..."

"Yippee!" Leone grinned as she pulled Tatsumi into her lap like a child. With a glint in her eye, she placed her hand on Tatsumi's prominent bulge and gripped it tightly. "But before we get down to business, I have to know something first."

"W-What?" Tatsumi squeaked, unable to control his voice with how Leone was rubbing his erection.

"Have you ever been with a woman before?" Leone grinned, she was very curious.

Tatsumi looked away from her gaze as he blush increased tenfold. "N-No. You're my first." He confessed.

Now it was Leone's turn to blush. She did not think that this occasion was going to be special, but it would end up being one he would never forget. "Oh... Well in that case, let me give you the deluxe treatment." Leone told him, pulling his pants down to let his hard member spring free from it's confinements.

"Very nice." Leone's eyes scanned over his fleshy obelisk, admiring it's attributes. "Larger than average but not grossly huge, just the way I like 'em." The blonde licked her lips. "But since this is your first time, I'm not going to waste time by sizing you up like a piece of meat, I'm gonna skip right to the fun part."

"What's the fun part?" Tatsumi asked curiously.

"This." Leone grabbed his cock and squeezed it before letting her head hover over it. When Tatsumi was sure she was going to lean down, she proved him wrong by lifting him up. From how beautiful she was, Tatsumi forgot her Teigu gave her bestial strength. The blonde opened her mouth and let her saliva fall down on the solid man meat, slicking it up for her to take in her mouth.

Being a virgin, Tatsumi was somewhat throwback by her action. He did not think a woman would just outright spit on him like that, but he was even more amazed at how stiff his cock had become. His tan obelisk throbbed harder and harder as that drop of saliva ran down his vein covered shaft. It was warm and satisfying to him. Tatsumi now began to anticipate how her mouth would feel around him.

Fortunately for him, he would not have to wait long for the answer to that question as Leone craned her neck forward so she could plant a wet, sloppy kiss on his purple head. Tatsumi shuddered under her actions and arched his back in pleasure. This sensation was even better than sinking into a hot bath.

The blonde smirked as she picked her head back up so she could look at him. "Aw you poor thing, shuddering under my little foreplay." Leone teased. "If a little kiss can get you that worked up, you're gonna be reeling when your big sister really gets to work."

For some strange reason, Tatsumi's member throbbed even harder when she called herself his big sister. Leone instantly noticed and couldn't help the giant grin on her face.

"You little pervert!" Leone laughed loudly. "You got even harder at the thought of that! Your big, busty sister sucking you off turns you on, doesn't it?" She asked.

Meekly, Tatsumi nodded.

Leone smirked. "Good, cause it kinda turns me on too." A deep blush dusted her cheeks while she grinned, eyeing him over with her hungry gaze. She didn't give him a chance to respond and made to take him into her warm maw once again. This time she encased his purple head with her plump lips and swirled her red tongue around it.

"Ahh!" Tatsumi yelped in surprise as the blonde lioness angrily sucked on the tip of his cock. This was unlike before where she only kissed it, but now she was fully embracing him. Tatsumi didn't know if he could handle this for much longer!

It was even worse when she started to make her way down his shaft. Leone and her seemingly adept mouth worked him over, sucking him down midway and then pulling back up until only his head remained inside her hot mouth. Such smooth and passionate bobbing of her head on only half of his length was more than enough to make a virgin like Tatsumi weak in the knees and ready to burst.

"Ugh..." Tatsumi groaned out, trying to move his limp limbs but to no avail, he simply could not move them just yet. The only feeling he felt right now was the approaching climax coming from his sack. "Leone... something's..." He didn't know just how to describe, instead choosing to lean on her better judgment.

Leone seemed to get the hint and flashed him her eyes, conveying a silent message that she not only understood him, but had something special in mind for his first climax of the night. Prepping herself, Leone teased the underside of his shaft to feel the rapid pulsing in his dick before shooting her head down, completely taking him into her mouth and down her throat.

Tatsumi's hips pushed towards the woman's chest on instinct, his orgasm washing through his limp body and taking control of it. He never experienced such a hot rush of adrenaline like this before. Not even killing could compare to this climactic high! His hips jerked into her face and his fleshy pipe dispensed his stocked up batter into her mouth. To him, it felt like he was draining himself of something that has always held him back prior to this moment.

Leone's face scrunched up in intense pleasure as the young man's seed flooded down her throat and straight into her stomach. Feeling the smaller boy jump around in her grasp only made her hold him closer and tighter so she could drink the totality of his release.

"W-Wow..." Tatsumi blushed as his older sister figure drank his essence. Such a sight almost caused him to bust again.

After a few seconds of downing his entire load of semen, Leone pulled off and wiped her mouth clean. "So did you like that, little brother?" Leone licked her lips as she winked at him.

The brown haired assassin gulped and nodded. "Y-Yeah, it was incredible!" He complimented.

"Good to hear some appreciation for my skills, but you should consider yourself lucky. Normally I'd have you return the favor by eating my pussy, but seeing as how you are now, it wouldn't be very fun." Leone told him.

He just chuckled nervously. "Well that's too bad... but at least now we can go back to the others and report!" Tatsumi said hopefully to which Leone laughed loudly.

"Fat chance mister! You're still rockin' the hard cock, so that just means I get you treat you a little more." Leone smirked darkly, pointing at his persistent erection. "I'm not done with you, and from the looks of it, you're not done with me either."

"Fine... let's just get this over with..." Tatsumi sulked, still a little upset that these were the circumstances to which he lost his virginity.

Leone gently laid him down onto the grass and crouched over his excited member. Tatsumi's lips trembled as he watched her move her skimpy black underwear out of the way. He always guessed that her skimpy attire would give any the ease of access to her womanhood, something that Tatsumi was about to be granted access to. The brown haired man watched in baited breath as his temporary lover moved aside her panties to reveal her sopping wet snatch that ran wet with anticipation.

"I'm so excited, lil bro." Leone smirked as she wrapped her small fingers around his throbbing shaft, causing him to hiss. He didn't hiss because it was still sensitive from his orgasm, but because he knew what was going to happen next. As if communicating playful banter through actions, Leone began to tap his purple cock head against her excited pussy.

"I-I'm ready." Tatsumi stuttered out, giving his consent even though they both knew that he consented ever since they started this mess. He just wanted to say that to make himself more comfortable with the situation.

Leone bit her lips as she lowered herself enough to let his tip glide inside of her wet tunnel. "Ahh~" Leone moaned lewdly, feeling her pussy be filled with such a hard and hot object. Her fingers left his pipe and instead found their home on his young chest, digging into his flesh for support as she lowered herself.

"Oh my god..." Leone groaned and she shut her eyes. "Fuck..."

Tatsumi was much the same. Never had he ever imagined a pussy would feel this good. "Damn." He cursed. This feeling was insane.

Leone completely sat down on his lap, her plump and round ass coming to rest on his pelvis with his shaft completely buried inside her. "Such a big cock you have, lil bro." Leone smiled as she gently began to ride him.

"L-Leone." Tatsumi groaned, closing his eyes and smacking his lips together. Already he could tell that Leone was quite the professional. The way her hips moved and the way her fingers massaged his chest was just out of this world! Her soft, silky pussy massaged his member and milked it for all its worth. Being a virgin, Tatsumi knew that he would not last long at all, especially with a woman of this caliber, but the least he could do is try to last long enough to pleasure her.

Leone gasped and rolled her hips more, working herself around his hard erection. She felt so hot. She felt so full. Sex was always a backhand tactic for her but this time was different. This time she was doing it with someone she knew that wouldn't stab her in the back. Not to mention he's the biggest she has had thus far.

' _I'm no better than Akame_.' Leone smirked, taking her right hand and cupping Tatsumi's young face as she rode his hard cock like the stallion that it was. ' _I love meat~ Tatsumi's meat~_ ' It sounded awfully corny, but she was far too worked up to care at this moment. All that mattered was that she had a hard prick in her. A nice long, virgin cock to sate her primal desires for the night.

Looking up at her, Tatsumi noticed a glaring mistake. He had completely forgotten about those two large orbs of flesh jumping around on her chest. How could he not have noticed those two objects bouncing around in her tight tube top? That was almost a sin in and out itself!

Leone instantly noticed his staring and grabbed her right tit with her right hand and squeezed it, causing her doughy flesh to balloon out in the spaces between her fingers. "Wanna suck on your big sister's big boobs?" She asked with a lustful smirk on her face.

' _Big? That's the biggest understatement of the century!_ ' Tatsumi shouted in his mind while his face exploded into a dark blush.

"N-No." He surprised her and himself both with that refusal. "I don't want to cum too early... I want you to enjoy this too." He told her truthfully.

Leone kept riding him but cupped his face with both of her hands. "That's pretty sweet of you, Tatsumi." Leone smiled softly, for once not teasing or toying with him but actually showing genuine adoration. "You're gonna make a girl real happy one day." The blonde told him.

Tatsumi was going to say something else but a sudden rise in pleasure and excitement rose in his stomach causing his cock to throb harder and for it to heat to near molten hot temperatures. It was the same feeling of ecstasy that he felt when Leone has sucked him off earlier in the night and now it was back to haunt him and ruin his time with her.

"L-Leone." Tatsumi groaned out. "I-I'm gonna burst a-again..."

Leone took her hands off of his face and used them to grab and pull at her own chest. "That's alright, go ahead and cum for me. I don't mind." She smiled down at him.

"N-No! You haven't cum y-yet!" He tried to deny himself, to stave off this engrossing feeling for just a bit longer. He wanted her to get something out of this as well. He wanted to make himself feel like he wasn't a burden on this mission. If only he could move his limbs!

"Relax lil bro." Leone stuck her tongue out at him as she continued to ride his cock that was now at it's limit with her. It was covered in both of their fluids and it was beat red. It looked like a wet missile that was ready to explode inside of her. "Your climax will probably trigger mine, and if not, then we can just go another round."

Tatsumi didn't look at her and just glared at their joining parts as if his heated gaze would do anything to fix what was about to happen. Her wet, sloppy lips that let him slip in and out of her just made him all the more ready to climax. But he should know better than to think he can challenge a pro on his first time with a woman. Oh well, that just meant he'd need to challenge her again.

"Ugh!" Tatsumi grunted, no longer being able to push off his orgasm. Once again he felt that euphoric sensation build up in his loins and then pop! It was now a feeling he would never forget as this was his first time climaxing in a woman's pussy. Leone's pussy at that.

Leone elected to stay still, fully seated in his lap as he came. She felt him throb violently inside of her and was slightly amazed at how potent his climax was. The blonde had no doubt that if his limbs weren't numb, they'd be shaking. Of course, the real highlight of this, besides having her hungry pussy filled to the brim with his young, virile load of spunk, was his cute little face scrunching up as he came. She would have to store that away as one of her favorite memories.

"You happy with yourself, stud?" Leone grinned, flicking his nose as he slowly came back to.

"Why should I be?" Tatsumi groaned out, an aura of melancholy surrounding him. "I can't even pleasure a woman, how can I be a man?"

The blonde snickered. "Gosh Tatsumi, you really are your worst critic, aren't you?" She asked rhetorically before slowly moving once again. His cock was still hard so that meant her job wasn't done.

"Maybe this time you can make it up to me?" Leone suggested, reaching for her top and plucking it off, freeing her pale breasts, the biggest in Night Raid.

Unfortunately, Tatsumi was too depressed to enjoy them.

"Why do I even bother?" Leone sighed, still riding him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A Few Months Later_**

"Ugh, why aren't those two here?" Najenda groaned, wondering why two of her most valuable members weren't at the meeting like they were supposed to be.

Akame shrugged but Lubbock couldn't stifle his giggles, causing the silver haired woman to raise an eyebrow in question.

"Just what's so funny, Lubbock?" Najenda asked. It should have been obvious that now was not the time for jokes. This meeting had great importance and it was no joking matter!

"Oh nothing!" Lubbock waved her off before sighing. "Just that they're in her room, training."

Chelsea looked at him oddly. "Just training? Training for what?" The beautiful ginger asked before sucking on her lollipop.

"Why not just go see for yourself?" The green haired man giggled again.

Now Najenda officially had enough. "Alright, I'm done playing ga-"

"WHY WON'T YOU CUM?! CUM GODDAMMIT!" They heard Tatsumi's voice bellow through the halls, followed by the unmistakable sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

"HARDER TATSUMI! HARDER!" Leone giggled.

"Oh..." Chelsea said as she realized why Lubbock was giggling. "They're having sex."

Najenda sighed heavily before placing her hand on her face. "Goddamn it..." She growled.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **So what did you think? Pretty okay for my first AGK story, right? I just hope it didn't suck... Anyways, please leave a review if you want to see some more Akame Ga Kill stuff and make sure to swing by Natsu is Awesome's profile. He's pretty chill as long as you don't be like me and constantly bother him for his opinion. See ya around!**


End file.
